The Solitary Dragon, the Noble, and the Silencer
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: This is an old story I wrote back in high school. Pairing is 3x4x5.Three Gundam pilots find love in each other's arms.


Title: The Solitary Dragon, the Noble, and the Silencer  
>Pairing: 3x4, 1x2, 3x4x5<br>Rating: NC-17

Summary: Three Gundam pilots find love in each other's arms.  
>Warning: yaoi, lemon, lime, and language. Maybe OOC and PWP.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots.  
>Author's note: This just popped up in my head. It took me all day in school to complete. I was almost caught. My first yaoi lemon ever.<br>Guarantee: **RELENA IS NOT IN THIS FANFIC. REPEAT RELENA IS NOT IN THIS FANFIC.**  
>Date: 38/01

Edited: 2/18/2012

**"The Solitary Dragon, the Noble, and the Silencer"   
>By: Jasmine Shigeru<strong>

Trowa held Quatre close brushing the Arabian's blond hair. He sighed wondering why he loved the sweet boy he was holding so much and he worried about other feelings toward another pilot. Trowa couldn't help but to think about what he was going to tell his young lover.

"Oh, Quatre. How beautiful you are," he whispered.

The French teen kissed his love gently on the forehead. Quatre moved slightly, cuddling up closer to his koibito. He opened one aqua eye to stare at his banged love.

"I love you Trowa."

"I love you too Quatre."

The Blond bishonen smiled into his lover's chest exhausted from their lovemaking. He slowly fell into a deep slumber not caring about the noise coming from the room next to his. Trowa nodded off soon after.

In another room Duo and Heero were having a fuck fest. The chestnut-haired bishonen screamed withering under his lover's teasing tongue. He screamed even louder when he exploded inside his lover's mouth. Heero swallowed his lover's essence and pulled him close.

"Ashiteru Hee-chan."

"Same Baka."

Showing his lack of concern for the insult, Duo laughed in the tight embrace and yawned.

"Hey, Heero after I rest can I give you head?" Duo said, exhausted.

"Yes," Heero answered. Who would turn down such a bold offer?

"Nightie Night Hee-chan."

"Hn..."

Duo fell to sleep. Heero watched him sleep ignoring his aching erection.

"It's about damn time."

Wu Fei was trying to read a peaceful book. He was lonely and miserable. He screamed the top of his lungs 'IDIOTS'. No one paid any attention to the Solitary Dragon. A few hours later Quatre came into the study Wu Fei was in, while Trowa stood at the door.

"Wu Fei?"

"Yes, Quatre?"

"I need to speak with you," the blond said shyly.

"What do you want to ask?"

"I don't want to ask you something I want to tell you something. Chang Wu Fei I..."

"We love you."

Trowa stood at the doorway looking at his to loves. He and Quatre had talked their feelings over before they confronted Wu Fei. He walked over to Wu Fei, cupped his face into his hands, and kissed him. Trowa pulled away. The tall pilot walked over to Wu Fei and kissed him. Wu Fei found this very disappointing. To Wu Fei's surprise Quatre's soft lips replaced Trowa's. The kiss lasted for a long time before they broke pulled away to catch their breath.

"Eep."

The blond jumps at the feel of Trowa smacking his ass.

"Trowa..."

The French pilot smiled and picked Wu Fei up. He nodded towards his head instructing Quatre to follow him to his room. There, Trowa placed Wu Fei on his bed. He then sat beside the tense Chinese teen, nibbled, licked, and then whispered in his ear.

"Relax."

Wu Fei let out a deep sigh not realizing he was holding his breath. He did not notice Quatre pulling off his tank top. The Arabian stroked and kissed the bronze skin. All three pilots were now becoming aroused. Trowa pulled off his shirt and kissed him.

"You have too much clothes on koi."

Wu Fei held his breath once more as Quatre finished stripping him, leaving Wu Fei feeling vulnerable. The shortest of the three took the raven-haired boys length and began to stroke him teasingly. Trowa pulled Wu Fei down and kissed him. When they had to stop the Silencer kissed the noble and brushed back the pale boy's hair.

"You also have too much clothes on."

Quatre nodding let go Wu Fei. He removed his own clothing leaving Trowa the only one dressed. Quatre then knelt down and parted Wu Fei's legs. The blond then greedily engulfed the throbbing penis in front of him. He teased the head with his tongue while applying suction.

That seemed to be all Wu Fei needed to come, releasing his seed into the warm mouth. Quatre smiled and happily swallowed his new love's essence. Trowa pulled Quatre up for a deep kiss. The blond moaned and teased his brunette lover's nipples with his fingers. The tall pilot picked up his Arabian koibito and placed him next to Wu Fei. The French boy moved on top of the Winner heir still kissing him.

"Do you want to fuck him?" He asked.

All Quatre could do was nod. Trowa got off of him and moved towards his dresser. Quatre moved to lie on his side.

"Don't worry Fei-Chan it will hurt, but it's worth the pain."

The blond then kissed the dragon, fondling his hair. He undid the tight ponytail and combed his fingers through the black silk. Trowa came back with a tube of lube. He had saved it for such an occasion as this one. He placed a lubricated finger into Wu Fei's tight passage. Wu Fei almost bit Quatre's tongue from the pain. Quatre once more grabbed his dragon's length and began to stroke it to replace the pain with pleasure. It worked Wu Fei barely felt the second and third fingers slide inside him. He did notice however Trowa touching that special spot with in him that made him recover immediately from his release earlier. Trowa removed his fingers and looked at Quatre.

"He's ready," the banged boy told the blond.

The blond nodded and hovered over Wu Fei. He slowly slid his length into the black-haired beauty. Quatre paused for a minute giving Wu Fei and himself time to adjust to the feel that was new to both of them. Quatre began to move faster. The Arabian was in total bliss, he began to move faster. Trowa soon steadied the past by preparing and entering Quatre. They soon developed a rhythm. Quatre grabbed Wu Fei's erection and began to pump in the same rhythm. Wu Fei was the first to come, moaning loudly. Feeling Wu Fei tighten around him, threw Quatre over the edge screaming both his lovers' names. Trowa came last not crying out at all. He just bit his lip and whimpered. The three boys moved one by one into a comfortable position on the bed. Breathing heavily Trowa gathered both of his lovers and kissed them in away to tell them that he loved them. He fell to sleep soon after. Quatre moved to face Wu Fei.

"Fei-Chan? Did I hurt you?"

"No." Wu Fei lied not wanting to hurt his sweet angel. "You felt good."

Smiling the blond boy kissed his new lover.

"Only good? I guess I will have to do better next time. I love you Chang Wu Fei."

The pale boy pulled his new lover in to a deep kiss.

"I love you too, Quatre Raberba Winner."

They fell to sleep, with smiles upon their faces.

**End**


End file.
